villa de mentiras
by Makie Karin
Summary: Un motivo egoísta, razones ocultas, ¿Pueden haber provocaron todo esto?, tal ves, pero lo único claro, lo único seguro en este mar de mentiras, es aquella imagen, con la cual hay inmenso dolor en el pecho, palabras jamás dichas, si, eso es lo único que se sabe. Yuvi.
1. Chapter 1

Pareja: KandaxLavi…/Yuvi/….

Como muchos deben saber, yo no soy la que nos esta torturando con el manga, o sea yo no soy la creadora de los personajes, es Hoshino-sama la cual no esta haciendo nada de nada, del manga.

* * *

_**Villa de mentiras.**_

_Prologo:_

_Sonrisa._

* * *

Mas haya del medio día, el pelirrojo en ves que este yendo a comer a su casa, estaba en un hospital, preocupado, temblando, deseando que los médicos puedan salvar la vida del viejo, sentado en una banca, viendo atentamente la puerta que los doctores, anteriormente cerraron para que así pudieran intentar reanimar, a su abuelo adoptivo, a su padre, si, el estaba en una camilla sin mostrar señales de vida, y solo el pelirrojo veía con sus dos ojos verdes la puerta, desesperado por saber si iba a sobrevivir, el viejo o no.

Cuando salieron los médicos, le dieron una respuesta que el no esperaba, tal ves hubiera preferido que muriera, el viejo estaba vivo, o algo así, pero su cerebro por estar tanto tiempo sin oxigeno, murió, aun así su corazón seguía latiendo, el viejo estaba en un estado, que no había solución, estaba vivo, pero a la ves no lo estaba, estaba como un vegetal, si, estaba en el estado vegetativo, sigues vivo, pero a la ves muerto, ya que tu cerebro murió, y no puedes hacer nada.

Sus dos ojos vieron al medico que le entrego la noticia, las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos, los doctores le dijeron que podía ir a ver al viejo, y ahí estaba recostado en la cama, sin movimiento alguno, sus ojos estaban abiertos, parecía que miraba hacia el techo, pero no estaba consciente de ello, el muchacho de 17 años se sentó en una silla, que estaba cerca de la cama en donde se encontraba, su abuelo, padre, maestro, su única familia. Lo vio en su estado actual, la lagrimas se aumentaron, y en el hospital solo se escuchaba los sollozos del chico por el estado en el que estaba su abuelo, los médicos intentaron calmar al muchacho, cosa que fue en vano, mas de dos horas llorando sin descanso, y al fin se calmo, sus ojos rojos por tantas lagrimas que había derramado.

Los médicos vieron al chico y le dijeron cual era su decisión, seguir manteniendo vivo a su familiar o desconectarlo a los aparatos que hacían que hacían que el siguiera vivo, para que así pudiera morir de une ves, el muchacho de mechas rojas, vio un rato al medico parecía pensativo, luego dirigió su mirada, hacia el viejo que estaba en la cama, abrió los labios, los cuales temblaban un poco, suspiro y sus vos llorosa, ahogada respondió:

-D-desconéctenlo –volvió a ver al viejo, que estaba en la cama- apuesto que el desea eso –sus palabras fueron acompañadas, por la lagrimas, lagrimas que volvieron aparecer.

Su mirada fija al cuaderno, que tenia en el pupitre, no sabia de que estaba hablando la profesora o si sus compañeros hablaban en clases, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, y el chico que antes era divertido, hablador y molestoso parecía que se hubiera muerto, el muchacho veía su cuaderno o la ventana, no hablaba, mucho menos molestaba, la sonrisa que siempre estaba impregnada en su rostro desapareció, era un chico diferente, serio, callado, es estaba deprimido, a tal punto que un tiempo dejo de comer.

Sus dos amigos, le intentaban ayudar, la joven china, Lenalee la chica mas dulce, le decía cosas como "No debes seguir pensando en esas cosas, debes ver hacia delante" Lavi no quería olvidarse de su única familia, no quería, aunque le doliera recordar al viejo, no lo iba a olvidar, el no quería alguien que se preocupara, no, también odiaba que le intentaran ayudar a sonreír, de nuevo, su otro amigo, el albino con una cicatriz grande, que estaba en su ojo izquierdo, el chico que se parecía a un brote de habas, también hacia un intento, vano de animar al chico, Lavi no quería preocuparlos mas, así que, desde esos momentos empezó a sonreír, pero no era de verdad, sonrisas falsas, como la felicidad que parecía tener en esos días.

Desde ese día, desde que empezó a sonreír falsamente, creían que el ya se había olvidado o superado la muerte de su familiar, aunque no era cierto, el seguía recordando y en las noches, el solo hacia que las lagrimas salieran, el dolor era mas fuerte que antes, ya paso mas de un año y el muchacho seguía vistiendo de negro, todos los días, y visitando la tumba del viejo cada semana, sin falta, desde que murió, el dinero estaba faltando, tuvo que trabajar, los negocios no era legales, mucho menos tranquilos, cada día podía ser descubierto y tal ves podría morir, en cualquier día, pero a el no le importaba ya su vida, según el ya no tenia que hacer, dejo la escuela, no le importo, estaba vacio, desde aquel día muchas veces pensó en acabar su vida, pero no fue capaz, cada ves que lo intentaba, escuchaba la voz del viejo que le decía que era un idiota, por hacer eso, el ya no sabia que hacer, el ya no era el mismo, el ya no era Lavi, por lo menos el que antes era.

Caminaba por las calles, era casi de noche, el sol ya estaba apunto de desaparecer, y el muchacho fue caminado, por los lugares, que no eran muy seguros, el muchacho de 19 años, sabia que esos lugares había mucha gente que era muy peligrosa, pero desde un año, que el ya caminaba por esas calles, con calma, el ya sabia defenderse, ahí trabajaba, como un asesino profesional o como un espía, podían llamarlo un investigador personal si querían, pero el no era eso, el era bueno para esas cosas, demasiado, ya estaba en ese trabajo mas de un año, y el peligro le gustaba, también podía haber la suerte que acabara muerto, ya que, el ya no veía razones para vivir, ya no habían, según el no había ninguna.

Su mirada se enfoco en una esquina, en un callejón, al parecer alguien estaba peleando, una pelea callejera, Lavi solo vio, era normal ver cosas por el estilo, en ese lugar, pero había una cosa rara, que lo noto después de un momento de observar, había alguien familiar en la pelea, un chico de cabellera negro azulado, que estaban comprimidos por una coleta, una cola alta, ojos azules, que parecían de hielo, el matón de la escuela, el cual hacia que muchos de los chicos se hagan ovillo en una esquina, cuando el los veía, alguien frio y cortante, el que tenia un fuerza que parecía que no era humana, si, era Kanda Yuu.

Kanda Yuu, su ex compañero de la escuela, el que el mismo llamo "amigo", aunque el japonés odiaba ser llamado de esa forma, también detestaba que alguien le llamara por su nombre, el cual siempre usaba el pelirrojo, ese chico, estaba metido en varios problemas, muchos en el colegio sabían que se metía en peleas, fue expulsado del colegio, por haber botado a alguien de las gradas, ese chico se había confundido al japonés por una chica, acabando en la enfermería por un mes, el azabache tenia problemas con la ira, eso se tonaba, había un rumor que decía que el chico se había metido en la mafia, como un matón, ese rumor nunca fue confirmado y después de un tiempo ya nadie hablaba de eso.

Pero ahí estaba pelean en un callejón, parecía que el azabache estaba perdiendo la lucha, ya que eran como unos diez contra el japonés, Lavi, fue donde se encontraba aquel chico, que el azabache le debiera un favor, le parecía algo divertido, en cierta forma, Kanda en un principio no reconoció al pelirrojo, de pronto lo recordó, cuando este le dijo:

-Yuu, ¿Quieres ayuda?

¿Quien mas le diría eso?, muy pocos le decían por su nombre de pila, es mas solo eran tres los valientes; el pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo en la cara al que le estaba sujetando al azabache, el cual pudo soltarse del agarre y se paro, los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta, viendo a distintos lados, con las espaldas pegadas, con una posee de de defensa.

-Pues irte si quieres –recomendó el azabache.

-Aun no hemos acabado –dijo el pelirrojo.

Golpes, patadas, todo dirigió hacia los chicos que anteriormente agredieron al azabache, ya quedaban menos de la mitad, pero los dos chicos estaba cansados, jadeando ambos, el de ojos verdes vio que alguien, estaba detrás del japonés cuando le aviso, y el otro pudo reaccionar rápidamente para que el golpe no le diera, el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta, que uno de los que había delante suyo, había sacado un cuchillo, logrando así que ese tipo le apuñalara en el ojo derecho, luego de eso se escucho un grito, que provenía del pelirrojo, Kanda cuando se percato del daño que había sufrido el pelirrojo, fue a golpear a los que quedaban, dejándoles inconscientes.

-Idiota, te dije que te vayas –hablo Kanda, llevando al pelirrojo a un hospital, después de la lucha que habían tenido.

-Yuu, no has cambiado en cada –su voz parecía que estaba un poco fastidiado por las palabras del japonés, aun que no tanto, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero, para poder caminar hacia un hospital.

-Tsk, tu tampoco has cambiado, sigues siendo un idiota –continuo insultando al pelirrojo.

-Jeje al parecer ¿no?

Al despertar, después de una operación para intentar recuperar su ojo, cosa que fue en vano, se dio cuenta que su vista ya estaba distinta, y ahora con su único ojo verde, vio al muchacho que le había llevado al hospital, el cual se había dormido en una silla, ya era de día y los rayos solares entraban por la ventana, molestaban un poco a los ojos, Lavi, se quedo un rato mas viendo al chico, estaba tan tranquilo, pasivo, le gustaba esa escena, no quería que el chico se despertara, quería que esa escena dura un poco mas, cosa que no paso, ya que el muchacho abrió los ojos, mostrando eso orbes azules, que se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo.

-Parece que el conejo se quedo tuerto –hablo Kanda que ya sabia que los doctores no pudieron salvar su ojo, su vos estaba un poco triste, después de todo, el, se sentía un poco culpable, aunque nunca diría esas palabras en vos alta, jamás.

-Yuu, no soy un conejo –parecía un poco molesto, pero acabado la frase sonrío, no, no una sonrisa falsa, estaba ves, de verdad sonrío.

Desde que murió el viejo, Lavi ya no sonreía, fingía sonreír, para que así nadie se preocupe de el y que pensaran que el ya lo había superado, volviéndose así un mentiroso, algún que parecía estar sin emociones, alguien frio, en ese sentido, pero cuando Kanda le dijo aquellas palabras, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, no era una falsa, si lo hubiera sido, nada de lo que paso después, hubiera tenido sentido. El ojo del pelirrojo brillo, como antes, antes que el viejo muriera, estaba como antes que todo esto pasara, su depresión de dos años, se fue con una simples palabras.

* * *

Mi segunda historia de Yuvi, tal ves ya hayan notado que me gusta esta pareja, jeje, bueno hablando de esta historia, va a ser… bueno solo les digo esto, ojala que les guste, tal esta historia ya no tenga tanta comedia como en mis otras historias, va a ser algo mas serio, y feo, si les gusto, déjenme un reviews, para que me inspire en la continuación. Una cosa que les quiero decir, voy a intentar, de verdad que voy a hacer todo lo posible, para actualizar cada semana, y si llegara el caso que no pudiera, pues… esperen una semana mas y les voy a tener una continuación, odio dejar las cosas a medias, no me gusta, así que con su apoyo, espero acabar esta historia. Sin mas que decir espero que me lean en el próximo episodio.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


	2. Trabajo

_Capitulo 1_

Trabajo

* * *

En la cocina, se encontraba una chica, rubia, tardeando una canción que alguna ves escucho, sonriendo, ya que esperaba a invitados, cocinando, muy feliz, la chica que pudo hacer algo que muy pocos podrían hacer. Se escucho la puerta abrirse, al darse la vuelta para ver quien era, ahí estaba, el chico de ojos de hielo, serio, malhumorado y violento, su sonrisa se amplio con la llegada del muchacho, salió de la cocina, olvidando que dejo la cocina prendida, y levantando la mano, para saludarle con esta misma, estaba feliz que el haya llegado, siempre llegaba tarde, pero esta ves no lo hiso, por lo menos no tan tarde, estaba a tiempo para saludar a los que ella invito, sin permiso de su esposo.

-Yuu, pudiste llegar temprano –se notaba que estaba muy emocionada y feliz la rubia.

-Ya estoy en casa –anuncio un poco fatigado el japonés, ya que esa era la costumbre, anunciar la llegada, camino unos pocos pasos y vio que la mesa estaba con cuatro platos -¿A quien invitaste ahora? –pregunto el azabache, un poco irritado, eso era lo de siempre, siempre invitaba a alguien sin que el supiera.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Yuu? –hablo algo nerviosa.

-Por la mesa –contesto cortante, señalando la mesa.

-E-eso es..-pensó que si se lo tenia que contar, aunque se sentía un poco nerviosa por la actitud que este iba a tomar, al escuchar la noticia , ya que el le dijo varias veces que no invitara a alguien, sin su permiso y aunque seguía nerviosa contesto -por que invite a alguien a comer –sonrío después de la frase.

-¿Otra ves a Moyashi?,¿ Acaso quieres que lo mate?-hablo Kanda enojado

-No, el ya no quiere venir, por la otra ves –el japonés sonrío al escuchar eso

-Que bien, por fin comprendió el Moyashi –estaba alegre aunque no lo demostraba en sus palabras o en su cara, estaba feliz por dentro –Espera, si no es Moyashi entonces ¿Quién carajo vendrá? –las malas palabras nunca se irían de su boca.

-Lavi –sonrío al decirlo –dice que quiere presentarnos a su nueva novia.

-Ese conejo cambia de novia cada día, que hay de especial.

-Dice que esta duro unos días.

-Bien por el –dijo sin interés.

-No a estado con una chica tanto tiempo, desde Chomesuke.

-¿Chomesuke?

-¿No la recuerdas?, esa chica de cabello café, que fue novia de Lavi por una año o mas, en la segundaria.

-No, no la recuerdo.

-Tu memoria es un asco Yuu –inflo sus mejillas un poco decepcionada por que no recordó a la chica.

-Cállate –hablo en japonés

-No te enojes, -intento clamarlo –sabes después de todo no eres una persona que quiere recordar nombres –hablo recordando que el japonés en alguna ocasión le pregunto como rayos podía recordar todos los nombre de sus compañeros aunque claro que el nunca intento recordar alguno.

-La comida –dijo oliendo el olor a quemado saliendo de la cocina

-¿La comida? y eso que…..tuvo una breve pausa recordando que, había dejado la cocina prendida -¡La comida! –se fue rápido a la cocina.

-Ves que no tienes buena memoria -hablo en japonés yendo a la cocina

-No fue mi culpa, es que…tu me distrajiste –contesto la rubia

-Siempre es así, tu te olvidas de todo Alma

-Eso no es cierto Yuu y tu lo sabes

Su conversación de la poca memoria de la chica, fue interrumpida por el timbre que sonaba insistentemente, no paraba de sonar, haciendo así que el japonés frunciera el ceño, parecía que el que tocaba la puerta era un imbécil, se fue de la cocina para ir a abrir la puerta, aun con el ceño fruncido, vio al chico que cabellera rojiza, el cual alejo su mano de timbre para saludarlo, sonrío, esa sonrisa que siempre tenia y entro a su casa, sin pedir permiso previo, sip, era lo de siempre, las costumbres del pelirrojo.

-Yuu, cuanto tiempo.

-Déjame de llamar por mi nombre de pila, maldito idiota –gruño el azabache.

-No cambiaste en nada –y una carcajada salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

-Idiota, que voy a cambiar si nos vimos ayer.

-Pero para mi eso fue mucho tiempo Yuu –hiso como un puchero el parchado.

-Hola Lavi –saludo la chica saliendo de la cocina.

-Alma hola, cuanto tiempo.

-Si verdad

Kanda revolvió los ojos, como que "cuanto tiempo" que solo paso una dos o tres días, desde que la rubia y el pelirrojo se habían encontrado, odiaba que dijeran esas cosas, pero como siempre solo se limito a bufar, enfadado por todo esto.

-Lavi preséntanos a tu compañera –hablo la rubia que le había dado curiosidad quien era la chica

Vio a una chica de cabello negro, el cual estaba comprimido en una coleta baja, tenia unos pantalones de color negro, unas botas de color café que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, en la parte superior tenia una camisa de color blanco, un poco holgada en la parte del estomago, también llevaba una cinturón, la chica de ojos color negro, parecía una persona seria de pocas palabras, que pareció no querer estar ahí.

-A si, ella es Lulu Bell- la chica de cabellos negros saludo con la mano, parecía algo distante y sin interés de hablarles, no parecía tímida, si no que solo parecía que no quería hablar –Lulu-chan ella es mi amiga Alma y el es mi amigo Yuu –señalo a las dos personas nombradas.

-No soy tu amigo –agrego el azabache.

-El cual niego que somos amigos –volvió a hablar en parchado

-Tsk, idiota.

-Que creo que tiene una manía de insultarme cada ves, como, por ejemplo cuando perdí el ojo, el me insulto, en ves de ayudarme.

-Yuu ¿Tu sabes como perdió el ojo Lavi? –murmullo la pregunta, la rubia, a su esposo.

-Si, lo se –contesto cortante.

-Y ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Por que no.

-Mn…gruñón.

-Tsk.

-Bueno vamos a comer –propuso Alma.

-Primero me puedes decir Alma-chan ¿Qué nos preparaste esta ves?

-Soba –respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Soba? –hablo el pelirrojo decepcionado.

-¿Algún problema? –hablo enojado el japonés, con un tono de voz atemorizante.

-No, para nada, a mi me encanta la soba –dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso, no quería ser golpeado por Yuu, al decir que ya estaba harto de esa comida que siempre que el venia la rubia cocinaba, no sabia con seguridad si era solo cuando el llegaba o comían eso todos los días.

Los invitados se sentaron en la mesa, mientras esperaban que les trajera la comida, una ves la comida estaba sobre la mesa comenzaron a comer y en ese momento el silencio reino en el cuarto, no estaban hablando, nadie, se sentía algo incomodo el ambiente, y sin poder evitarlo el orbe verde esmeralda, siempre se dirigía hacia el azache, era una cosa que ni el mismísimo pelirrojo podía controlar, eso era lo de siempre, aunque el azabache no se daba cuenta de la mirada del parchado, creo que nadie se daba cuenta de tal acción, en esos momentos su único ojo brillaba de una manera inexplicable, el mismo brillo que desaparecía cuando veía a la rubia, en esos momentos su ojo se volvía un poco mas opaco, eso era lo raro.

-Y…¿En donde se conocieron? –hablo la rubia, para acabar con el silencia tan incomodo que había en el cuarto.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Alma-chan?-le respondió el parchado con un sonrisa.

-Por que ¿Quiero saber? –contesto algo confundida por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Pero..¿Por qué quieres saber?, si yo no les pregunto a ustedes en donde se conocieron –dijo señalando al azabache y a la rubia.

-Es que tu sabes en donde nos conocimos –hablo enojado Kanda.

-Ese no es el punto –parecía reacio a responderles la pregunta.

-Si lo es –volvió a responder el azabache aun mas enojado, por el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

-Ah disculpe, Alma ¿Verdad? –no estaba muy seguro del nombre de la rubia, la pelinegra, novia del parchado.

-Si, es Alma, ¿Qué pasa? –dirigió su mirada hacia pelinegra.

-¿Dónde esta el baño?-pregunto con un noto serio.

-Mn…haber…-puso su mano en la barbilla, para pensar como le podía indicar -ve a la derecha, camina un poco y ahí vas a ver como un pasillo, que esta a la izquierda, la segunda puerta que encuentres ahí, es el baño.

-Gracias –se levanto para ir al lugar, el cual había preguntado su ubicación.

-Oye –murmullo Alma al parchado –tu novia bebe el agua algo raro.

-Sip, demasiado raro –contesto también murmullando.

-Y dime Lavi ¿Desde cuando sales con ella? –dejo de murmullar la rubia.

-Alma-chan, no es bueno ser chismosa –hablo en pelirrojo.

-No lo soy, solo me da curiosidad.

-Pues no te lo diré.

-Por lo menos, me dices que te gusta de ella.

-Por que, acaso tienes celos Alma –Kanda le vio con ojos asesinos –solo bromeaba –siguió hablando nervioso –bueno lo que me gusta de ella es…..sus bonitos ojos, su lindo cabello, su…

-Solo lo físico –murmullo un poco decepcionada- no va durar mucho esta relación-susurro por debajo.

-No digas eso –hablo entre risas –que vas a dar mala suerte.

-¿Tu crees? –se sorprendió y se asusto ya que quería que si amigo, por fin tuviera una novia que durara mas que unos pocos días, quería que su amigo sea feliz.

-Sip.

-Pues, lo siento yo no quise decir eso –se disculpo y luego se tapo la boca.

-No creas todo lo que te dice este conejo –hablo Kanda.

-Eres malo Yuu –sonó un poco ofendido el pelirrojo.

-No me llames por mi nombre de pila –ordeno el azabache.

-¿Por qué no puedo?

-Por que no.

-Esto es injusto –murmullo para si mismo aunque los demás también pudieron escucharlo –si Alma te dice Yuu y tu no te quejas –hablo mas fuerte para logar que escuche las palabras es azabache, el cual frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho.

-Cambiando de tema, Lavi –y la vos amable de Alma se escucho -¿Cómo vas en tu trabajo?

-Bien, todo me va bien –sonrió después de decir dichas palabras.

-Que bien, ¿ahora te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿En que trabajas?

-Pues…en un trabajo donde me pagan con dinero, Alma-chan

-Lavi -renegó la rubia- aunque lo suponía ustedes dos son malos –dirigió su mirada hacia los dos chicos, que se encontraban presentes.

-¿Por qué somos malos?-pregunto un poco confundido el parchado.

-Es que ni tu, ni Yuu me quieren decir en donde trabajan.

-Yuu no le dijiste que tu…-el japonés para hacerlo callar lo golpeo en el estomago, haciendo así que el pelirrojo se doblara por el dolor.

-Alma –la vos tan fría y un poco atemorizante de Kanda se escucho –te he dicho que no vamos a hablemos de mi trabajo.

-Pero….

-Solo no me preguntes mas

-Si Alma, el trabajo de Yuu no es peligroso –los orbes azules, casi oscuros, de Kanda se posaron en el pelirrojo, eso era una amenaza muda.

-¿Lavi caso tu conoces en que trabaja Yuu?

-Si lo conozco –Kanda lo volvió a golpear –no, ni idea de donde será.

-Yuu, por que le dijiste a Lavi y a mi no –se enojo la rubia.

-No le dije nada, este conejo me persiguió hasta mi trabajo.

-¿De verdad Lavi?

-Bueno en realidad...-Kanda lo vio feo –eso es la verdad, un día me dio curiosidad, entonces lo seguí hasta su trabajo, pero lo siento Alma no puedo decirte en que trabaja Yuu, ya que a el no le gusta hablar de su trabajo, yo no entiendo la razón, pero bueno como Yuu mas u menos me amenazo de muerte, no puedo decir nada.

-Bueno –pareció rendirse.

-Lavi –Lulu Bell llamo al pelirrojo –Ticky me llamo me tengo que ir.

-Oh bueno, que estupidez –se levanto de la silla y se puso en frente de la puerta de salida del cuarto –bueno pues haber Alma cuando nos podemos reunir.

-Si podríamos hablar de ello.

-Yuu no vemos mañana.

-Tsk.

-Bueno adiós, Yuu, Alma-chan, luego nos vemos, supongo.

Al acabar de despedirse de sus amigos, Lavi abrió la puerta para que saliera su novia y luego se fue del comedor, dejando así a la pareja de casados solos, los cuales se levantaron y lavaron los platos que habían usado, mientras lavaban, enjuagaban, secaban y guardaban, no dijeron ninguna palabra, por lo menos no hablo Alma y si la rubia no habla, es imposible que lo haga el azabache, pero los ojos de color miel de la rubia, es dirigieron al japonés.

-Yuu, ¿Por qué no me dices en que trabajas?

-Por que no.

-¿Por qué?

-No es necesario que lo sepas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que si.

-Bueno –pareció resinarse, y después de hablar boto un suspiro, luego de unos minutos callada volvió a hablar –sabes, no me importa en que trabajes, mientras estés conmigo –sonrió y luego lo abrazo, si, no importaba mientras que el estuviera en esa casa.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado –hablo el azabache devolviéndole el abrazo.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**-Lavi-**_

-Dime Lulu Bell ¿Crees que Ticky se moleste si no llegas a tu casa hoy? –se notaba de lo que se refería el pelirrojo.

-Lavi –sonó seria, un poco estricta –sabes como es Ticky, te podría matar.

-Si, si solo bromeaba mujer, no te pongas así.

-Y…esos dos chicos, los que me presentaste hoy, desde cuanto los conoces –interrogo la pelinegra.

-Bueno, los dos eran mis compañeros de clases, así que los conozco de ahí.

-Son muy amigos tuyos.

-Bueno, se podría decir que si.

-Ya llegamos –dijo la chica viendo por la ventana.

-Bueno nos vemos luego –hablo después pararse en el lugar

-Lavi, justo al hombre que quiero ver –se escucho una vos que se encontraba afuera del vehículo.

-Ticky –su voz parecía estar molesto, por el encuentro inesperado -¿Qué quieres?

-No puedo saludar al novio de mi hermana.

-No.

-Bueno ya, Lavi quiero que nuevamente trabajes para mi.

-¿¡Que!? –se sorprendió al escucharle decir aquello.

-Si, ¿Qué me dices?

-No puedo, ya tengo un trabajo y… es muy difícil así que no voy a poder con otro mas.

-Parche-kun –entro al auto ya que Lulu Bell ya se había bajado del vehículo hace tiempo ya –se que en un principio, tu salías con mi hermana por tu trabajo.

-¿Que?, ¿De donde sacas cosas tan raras Ticky?

-No intentes ocultarlo, tenemos pruebas, aunque aun no entiendo por que sigues saliendo con ella, tal ves te enamoraste de ella –intento molestarle un poco.

-¿Que me vas a hacer? –hablo muy serio el parchado, evitando las palabras que le dijo al ultimo.

-Nada, si claro trabajas para mi.

-¿Me estas estafando? –pregunto un poco fastidiado.

-Si, -descaradamente le dijo- y ahora ¿Qué me dices?

-Como no tengo otra opción, supongo que tengo que aceptar Ticky.

El pelinegro sonrió como un psicópata, su sonrisa característica, la cual podía hacer que te mueras de miedo, o lograr pensar que este tipo te puede matar, se acerco al parchado y le murmullo en el oído, el trabajo que le dio al pelirrojo, no quería que nadie escuche lo que le estaba diciendo, ya que lo que le decía no era muy legal que se diga, es mas si alguien se enterara, tendrían que eliminarlo para que nadie se entere.

Lavi, trabajo mas de una ves con Ticky, y en todo ese tiempo Lavi llego a una conclusión, no le cae Ticky, sus trabajos siempre eran difíciles y la paga no era mucha, así que el ya no quería trabajar con el, aunque Ticky sabia que el parchado era uno de los mejores en su trabajo y le seguía insistiendo para hacer algunos trabajos, el otro siempre se negaba, pero esta ves estaba entre la espada y la pared, no tenia otra opción, no la había.

Cuando Ticky acabo de decirle, cual era el trabajo que le obligo a tomar, salió del auto y se dirigió hacia su casa, dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido, en un principio actuó como si no le importara, que no era nada, sin embargo cuando se puso en marcha, mientras conducía hacia su casa, el solo pensaba en las palabras que le dijo Ticky, las cuales resonaban en su cabeza, estaba tan distraído que era muy probable que es chocara con algo y en mas de una ocasión casi le pasa eso.

Al sacar las llaves de su casa, y abrir esta misma, se encontró con un lugar desolado, la luz apagada, cerro la puerta, no prendió las luces, no quería, lo único que hiso en ese momento fue irse a su cuarto, recostarse en la cama, su mirada no se apartaba del techo, siguiendo pensado en su nuevo trabajo, y de forma inesperada, abrió los labios, los cuales temblaron, y un nombre casi cantado salió de sus labios, un simple y sencillo "Yuu".

* * *

Me puse triste, al ver que no me dejaron reviews, pero quise ser optimista y ver si con otro capitulo me ponían un reviews, no me importa si solo es para criticar la historia, vamos que si no hay nada la dejo así y listo, bueno el próximo episodio va a ser algo mucho mas serio y tal ves haya algo de comedia –aun no se- pero esto es seguro que la trama va a mejorar y se va a ver algo muy sorprendente y… algo triste, bueno les dejo con la incógnita, de lo que va a pasar en el siguiente episodio, espero ver mas entusiasmos de parte de los lectores, o sea espero que me apoyen en esta historia, sin mas palabras de decirles yo me despido.

Makie Karin se despido de sus queridos lectores.


	3. primera parte

_Capitulo 2_

_¿Acto de egoísmo? __(primera parte)_

…

…

–según Kanda–

Desde una edad temprana, el azabache, tenia en cuenta una cosa, el odio eminente que le tenia el mundo, volviéndose así un chico, amargado, serio y de pocas palabras es mas apenas decía algunas. La vida que afrontaba, no era rosa, ni un poco, ni siquiera rosaba ese termino, sus padres aunque representaban, un amor puro, eso no evitaba que la violencia estuviera presente casi cada día, también no evito que los conflictos de su vida adulta, fueran descargados en el muchacho, la vida no era buena, eso ya lo sabia de sobra.

Su padre, el trabajo que este tenía, no era legal, no, no lo era, su padre estaba en el negocio de la mafia, y aunque, el nunca hablaba de su trabajo, el azabache, por las reuniones que tenían en esa casa y por que lo que hablaban en esa misma, el ya sabía algo de ese negocio, pero el mentalmente se prometía que jamás, nunca estaría en el negocio de su padre, y esa promesa se hiso mas fuerte después del "accidente"

Un día, al llegar a su casa, después de clases, se encontró con una escena…sangrienta, al ver que su padre estaba botado a mitad de su sala, con un mar de sangre, ahí vio, también, a su madre rodillada, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su esposo, llorando, estaba desconsolada. Al ver esa escena, el mutismo en el fue inevitable, los ojos azules, solo se fijaron en su madre, pero no hiso nada, ni la intento consolar, la única acción de este fue, irse a su cuarto, sin una lagrima, sin sentirse mal, sin…nada, y aunque el no se dio cuenta, aunque el no lo aceptara por completa, desde aquel día, él, se deprimió.

Al acabar con ese funeral, el azabache vio esa lapida, con el nombre de su padre, en un segundo el sonrió, una sonrisa medio que feliz, un poco irónica y una pisca, muy pequeña que ni siquiera el mismo chico pudo notar de tristeza, decir que el estaba feliz por la muerte de ese tipo que tuvo que llamar "padre" –no papá, el nunca lo hiso- era algo… en realidad los sentimientos se entre mezclaron, era una mezcla entre lo triste y la felicidad.

Con las pocas personas que se le acercaban, el se volvió mas distante, alejado, ya que su amiga, que era desde la infancia y a la cual le llego a apreciar como si fuera su hermana, se entero por los periódicos que habían sucedido en su casa, intentando hablar del tema y en cierto sentido intentar animarlo, -cosa que según el japonés no necesitaba- el no quería hablar de eso, ya que no había ningún sentimiento de tristeza en el, o por lo menos eso decía el, eso se decía a si mismo, no le importaba que su padre haya muerto o que su madre se haya encerrado en un cuarto, no le importaba, o por ese entonces eso se decía, no quería aceptar que eso fue una depresión, no lo quiso aceptar.

Dejo el colegio, no por voluntad propia, si no que fue expulsado de esta misma, por que el azabache había botado a un chico, que quien rayos seria, por las escaleras del colegio, por que ese maldito ciego, le había coqueteado, pensando que este era una chica, eso fue mas que suficiente, para que el azabache decidiera exterminar con su vida, por buena suerte el chico sobrevivo, y aunque al azabache no le llevaron a un correccional juvenil, lo botaron de colegio por la acción tremendamente violenta que este hiso.

Desde ahí su vida cambio en todo sentido, y no solo por el echo que ya no iba a clases, si no que ahora estaba solo, ya que su madre entro en una nueva depresión, decidiendo así el fin de su vida, diciéndolo bien, ella se suicido, dejando solo al muchacho que en ese entonces tenia unos 17 años, aun era joven e inexperto.

Cuando noto que el dinero se agotaba, el chico pensó que tendría que trabajar en algo, intento en varios lugares, pero no duro mucho, debido a su humor, entonces y sin otra opción, el chico decidió llamar a aquel tipo, el cual era el jefe de su padre, de su trabajo no legal, el mas buscado por los policías, el pelirrojo mas famoso, Cross Marian, si, a ese mismo fue que llamo, le pidió, no, le ordeno que le diera un trabajo, el pelirrojo sabiendo de quien era hijo, y porque le expulsaron de su escuela, decidió que si le daría algo para el, sin embargo, eso seria el mismo trabajo que era de su padre. Kanda no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar.

Y…después de todo el acabo siendo lo que juro, no ser jamás.

…

…..

-...-

Una o dos veces por semana, tocaban su puerta, eran unos cuatro chicos, sus antiguos compañeros de clases, los cuales iban a ver como era el estado del azabache, preguntándole también que estaba haciendo para subsistir, recibiendo como respuesta un cortante "que les importa", Lenalee hacia una mueca con la cara y luego volvía a insistir, pero el japonés no quería decirles que el ahora trabajaba con la mafia, si bien no le importaba mucho que los chicos se preocuparan, simplemente no les gustaba escucharse decir en vos alta que había tomado el trabajo de su padre. La visita acababa cuanto el japonés perdía su poca paciencia y los botada de esa casa, llegando así que el albino se enojara, y acabara por mandarle prácticamente al diablo, la rubia con sus ojos de color miel hacia un puchero, y se iba del lugar renegando como una niña diciendo "eres cruel", Lenalee, le hablaba como si se tratase de su madre, pero Kanda era reacio a responderle la pregunta, al final se iba, diciéndole que se cuide y que le volvería a aparecer en esa casa. Lo mas raro de eso, era la actitud de la cuarta persona, el pelirrojo, Lavi, no decía nada y solo le veía, a la ves no lo hacia, y una sonrisa que no desaparecía de su cara, parecía algo raro, aunque al azabache le valió un comino lo que hacia o no hacia; igualmente eso era raro.

Después de medio año, decidió irse de esa casa que olía a muerto, ya que no hay que olvidar que ahí habían muerto dos personas, seria lo mejor, y así por un tiempo dejarían de ir a su casa esos cuatro chicos, que le venían molestando desde que dejo la escuela.

Después que el se mudara, vio el periódico, ahí se entero, Komui Lee había muerto, y le habían robado todos los experimentos que este tenía en su poder, lo peor de todo era que su hermana, la joven Lee, no aparecía, no sabían en donde se podía encontrar a la china, Kanda, se sorprendió por la noticia, pero el no tenia si una mínima idea en donde se podía encontrar la chica y aunque estaba preocupado por el estado de su amiga, el no podía hacer nada.

…

…

-….-

Tal ves era lo mejor, si, quizás lo era, morir en batalla no le parecía mala idea, es mas, hasta el esperaba eso, no veía que esta vida le llevara a algo, así que cuando se vio acorralado por unos diez chicos, aproximadamente, y que uno lo haya agarrado por la espalda, dejándolo inmóvil, sintió que la muerte esta cerca, ya que no solo se trataba de una pelea cualquiera, esa era un pelea entre pandillas, ellos no tenían miedo de matar al contrincante, eso ya lo sabia, una pequeña sonrisa arrogante se hiso presenta en la cara del azabache, en cierto sentido, estaba feliz que su hora haya llegado.

Cuando escucho una vos que lo llamaba, con su nombre de pila, en un noto casi cantado, el azabache dirigió su mirada hacia esa persona, vio a ese bobalicón con su sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su cara, el chico de vestía de colores llamativos, Lavi, el chico que parecía querer molestarlo desde la escuela, había aparecido, y lo ayudo a salir de esa situación y si bien Kanda esperaba su muerte, no se enojo con el pelirrojo, ya que acabando con la pelea, Lavi se volvió tuerto.

Al llegar al hospital, los médicos directamente atendieron al pelirrojo, diciéndole a Kanda que llevarían acabo una operación para intentar salvar su ojo. Y al ver que la ropa del azabache, la cual estaba rota y con sangre, quisieron curarlo, pero Kanda se negó, ya que no le gustaban los hospitales, le parecían inútiles, inservibles. Los doctores siguieron insistiendo, pero Kanda les mando a la mierda a los doctores y enfermeras del lugar.

…..

…Tic…Tack

…Tic…Tack

Tic…Tack

Lo odiaba, odiaba ese maldito sonido que hacia el reloj, estaba por fruncir el ceño, cruzo los brazos, cerro los ojos intentando contener las ganas de romper aquel reloj que hacia ese sonido tan desesperante y cuando creyó que ya no podría aguantar mas las ganas de ir a romper aquel reloj, llego el doctor con las noticias que el ojo de Lavi, no pudo ser salvado, que ahora estaba durmiendo en una cama y que podía ir a verlo.

En cierto sentido, si, se sentía culpable, aunque una parte suya le decía que no era su culpa, que el mismo chico tenia la culpa, sin embargo había esa partecita suya que decía que el tenia la culpa y que el solo fue el estúpido que intento ayudarlo. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia aquel chico que estaba dormido en la cama del hospital, ya era muy de noche, la oscuridad era absoluta. Se quedo en silencio, sentado en una silla que había en el cuarto, boto un suspiro agotado, siguiendo con su mirada en el chico, se sentía culpable de verlo en la cama, se sintió culpable de lo que había sucedido. Los ojos le pesaban y después de unos minutos el se durmió.

…..

Al despertar, por los malditos rayos de sol que le molestaron los ojos, se encontró con que Lavi ya estaba despierto, viéndolo con sorpresa. Sus ojos, aquellos que veían al mundo con desprecio, le fijaron en el pelirrojo, y unas palabras salieron de su boca y por un momentos estas ya no eran cortantes, o amenazantes o…sus típicos tonos de voz, esta ves parecía algo así como tristeza mezclada con un tono de burla, algo nuevo.

Al parecer el conejo se volvió tuerto

Lavi, abrió los ojos aun mas sorprendido, luego respondió quejándose que no era aquel animal que siempre le llamaba, y sonrío, Kanda no vio nada de nuevo en eso, nada, absolutamente nada relevante hacia esa sonrisa, solo le pareció que el pelirrojo daba una mas que tantas. No se dio cuenta que le saco de una depresión.

…..

….

-…-

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba tocando la puerta, estaba enojado por este acto, sin embargo sabia que si no lo hacia, su maldita consciencia le iba a joder todo el día. Espero unos minutos para que el dueño de la propiedad abriera la puerta, el cual se sorprendió mucho al verlo parado en la entrada y antes que este le pudiera decir algo, el azabache le boto la cosa que vino a darle, el contrario rápidamente la agarro y la vio con confusión.

Yuu, ¿Qué es esto? –hablo el pelirrojo examinando la cosa dada por el azabache.

Es para tu ojo –rápido y cortante fue el tono.

¿Un parche? –interrogo el chico.

Tsk, por lo menos sin ese ojo te ves menos idiota –hablo Kanda con su noto medio que irritado.

Lavi se rio hacia el comentario de el japonés, mientras que Kanda decidió irse del lugar una ves que cumplió el objetivo de entregarle esa cosa.

Espera, Yuu, –detuvo el pelirrojo al chico, el cual se detuvo y sus orbes azules se fijaron en el –¿Sabes algo de Lenalee?

No –respondió rápido.

Ya veo, ojala que este bien –murmullo por debajo el chico

El azabache, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, así se fue del lugar sin decir nada mas y nada menos que un común "Tsk", creo que sus oídos escucharon un sonido que provenía del pelirrojo, pero eso que importaba, a el no le importo eso y se fue del lugar.

…..

…

-…-

Abrió los ojos, se enojo con esa persona que estaba tocando la puerta, intento hacerse al que no escuchaba por un buen rato, sin embargo ya pasaron mas de unos 5 minutos que estaban tocando la puerta sin parar, se levanto de mal humor, se puso unos zapatos de casa para ir abrirla la puerta a esa persona tan estúpida, camino rápido hacia la puerta, abrió bruscamente esta misma y antes que las malas palabras salieran de sus labios, reconoció a la persona que estaba tocando la puerta.

Alma, era Alma, la cual recuperaba el aliento a grandes bocazas de aire, al parecer ella había corrido una gran trayecto para llegar a su casa, tenia los ojos al borde de las lagrimas y sus cabellos rubios estaba despenados. Cuando pudo ver bien la cara del azabache, rompió en llanto y en un movimiento rápido lo abrazo.

Kanda vio a la chica con mucha sorpresa, hace mucho que no la veía y ahora de la nada ella aparece llorando, no podía entender, mientras este asimilaba mejor la presencia de la chica, se dio cuenta que su vecina, Miranda, había salido de su departamento, tal ves hubiera sido mejor que esa escena no hubiera pasado en el pasillo, el azabache, le dijo a la chica que entrara al departamento, siguiendo con "bonito" tono de vos. Al calmarse lo suficiente la rubia entro al departamento y se sentó en una silla que había en la sala de estar.

Yuu, Allen…Allen la encontró –el azabache no comprendió las palabras de la chica, no sabia a quien rayos había encontrado el Moyashi, pero antes le diera una oportunidad de preguntar volvió a hablar –…encontró a Lenalee

El silencio se apodero de la sala, Kanda, sin que la chica se de cuenta, estaba aliviado, la chica a la cual le vía como si fuera su hermana, por fin alguien la había encontrado, ya que paso como un mes o algo así sin tener ni una pista de donde podía estar la china, y los policías no servían de mucho, eso era obvio ya que el Moyashi la había encontrado. Alma se quedo viendo al chico sin decir alguna palabra, y una pequeña sonrisa vacía se dibujo en sus labios.

Dice que ella esta bien –volvió a hablar la rubia –ahora mismo esta en la casa de Allen, y yo vine aquí para decirte la noticia, también para llevarte hasta donde esta Lenalee, ya que se que tu no sabes donde vive Allen –rio un poquito, pero esa risa no era la de siempre, sonaba un poco triste.

Al llegar a la casa del Moyashi, se encontró con Lenalee, y por un momento, las discusiones con el albino se perdieron, todo estaba en silencio, nadie hablaba, cuando veían a la chica que se encontraba en posición fetal, encima de la cama del albino, mientras que de sus ojo salían lagrimas y repetía una y mil veces el nombre de su hermano, la chica había perdido mucho peso, al verla te asustabas, ya no parecía la misma chica de antes.

Estaba así desde que le encontré –hablo Allen con una vos llorosa, por ver a su amiga en ese estado

Kanda no respondió, y siguió viendo a la chica, no podía hacer nada, nuevamente, el no podía hacer nada, ya que el no era el tipo que hace alegrar a alguien, eso serian Moyashi, Alma y el conejo, el no, claro que no, así que solo la vio, y toda palabra fue callada por los sollozos de la china.

…..

…

-….-

Poco a poco, Lenalee se recupero, poco a poco, todo fue normal, nuevamente. Cuando Lenalee estaba en un estado deplorable, las constantes peleas que tenían el albino y el azabache, mas u menos desaparecieron, aunque, si, algunas veces si peleaban, eso ya no se puede evitar, la rubia, dejaba de sonreír, aquella sonrisa que le gustaba ver al azabache, en los momentos en que veía a la china, y el pelirrojo, no le importo o al menos nunca fue a visitar a la china, nunca supo el porque de eso, aunque no le importo. Una ves la sonrisa de la china se recupero –no por completo, porque aun extrañaba a su hermano –todo volvió a ser normal, Allen y Kanda volvieron a querer matarse cada ves que se veían, la sonrisa de la rubio volvió y mas bonita que antes y aunque el pelirrojo pareció no cambiar, todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

…O no tanto…

Si, después de todo que algo había cambiado, algo que a todos le impresiono, que Kanda y Alma estaban saliendo. La primera en declararse fue Alma, ya que ella sabia que el azabache nunca, le declararía aunque el sintiera lo mismo que lo que ella sentía por el, por eso, ella fue a pedirle una cita, ella fue la que le dijo que sean novios y ella fue la que le robo su primer beso, esa era su relación, después de todo, Kanda jamás haría eso.

Cuando ya llevaban mas de un año saliendo, ella, Alma, le pidió a Kanda que se casen, en ves que pase lo contrario. No paso como siempre que el chico se arrodilla a pedirle a la chica que sea su esposa y esta misma le ve con ojos felices y emocionados, no, no paso eso. En este caso, no fue lo común, Alma se puso un esmoquin, se arrodillo mientras que Kanda le veía fatigado, enojado y confundido o mejor dicho le vio como si esta fuera una loca. Siendo así que la chica fuera la que le propuso que se casen y Kanda fue el que acepto, bueno, el no acepto con una sonrisa y dijo un "si" muy feliz, no, eso no paso, seria un poco traumático si eso pasase, eso fue un "Tsk" cortante y seco, la respuesta que ella consiguió, y ella lo tomo como un aceptación.

….…

…..

-…-

Kanda, conociendo su trabajo, siempre tuvo esto presente, el podía morir, y aunque a el no le importaba ese final, es mas lo esperaba, desde que el párroco les declaro "marido y mujer" a el y a Alma, ese final paso a ser una preocupación, ya que el sabia que si el moría, la rubia podía acabar muy mal, como…su madre, la muerte fue una preocupación muy presente en el.

Prefirió no decirle a la rubia en donde trabajaba, no quería que ella se este preocupando, muy pocos sabían que Kanda y Alma se habían casado, Kanda no quería que de ninguna forma la chica estuviera involucrada con su trabajo. Nunca demostró sus preocupación, Kanda no era de mucha habla, tampoco era los que mostraban sus sentimientos, Kanda es Kanda.

…Su mayor preocupación era causarle algún tipo de daño a Alma, el no lo soportaría si a ella le pasaba algo malo.

…..

…

_**-presente- **_

La luna brillaba en el cielo, la noche era tan negra, y poco a poco las estrellas vinieron a ese gran escenario, el joven azabache que tenia unos diecinueve años, caminaba en la calle, sus pasos siempre fueron apresurados, después que su compañero se despidiera de el y que este no se haya dado cuenta de la despedida, sus pasos siguieron rápidos, ya era una costumbre de caminar rápido, mientras caminaba, veía la hermosa luna llena que estaba en el hermoso color negro de la noche. Su departamento no quedaba lejos, ya quedaba poco para volver a su casa, y lo único que pensó en esos instante, fue que vería a Alma en el sillón de la sala de estar durmiendo y que cuando la despertara la chica volvería a sonreír como siempre, esa sonrisa que a el le gustaba ver en su cara, por la cual el daría su vida, aquella que el decía ver.

El ya tenia la vista en su puerta, pero antes que siquiera pensara en buscar las llaves que estaban es su bolsillo, sus oídos pudieron escuchar el sonido muy fuerte de la televisión, en un principio pensó que ese sonido era de alguna de sus vecinas, ya que su vecina era una persona que se le pasaba llorando, cada ves que perdía un trabajo y no le sorprendía que ella haya puesto su televisión a todo volumen para que pudiera morirse en paz, Kanda se enojo, ese ruido le estaba molestando a los oídos y tal ves otra ves tendría que ir a gritar a la castaña, por poner tan fuerte ese televisión, pero se dio cuenta que ese sonido venida de su departamento.

Sus pasos se volvieron mas rápidos, había algo en el que le decía que eso era algo raro, que algo había pasado, metió sus manos en el bolsillo sacando rápidamente las llaves del departamento, abrió la puerta de su casa y como la puerta llevaba directo a la sala ahí encontró la televisión encendida, si, ese ruido era de esa televisión, pero antes que este la apagara, llamo a la chica, tenia un presentimiento que algo andaba mal, su vos serio y fría por un momento se escucho preocupada, pero al darse cuenta que la ducha estaba prendida, suspiro aliviado, por un momento y aunque era raro que la chica de bañara a esas horas, no había nada que le pudiera indicar que la chica este en problemas, la casa estaba como siempre, no había nada fuera de lugar, se sintió estúpido por preocuparse, apago la televisión que le estaba molestando el ruido que hacia esta, quería echarse en su cama para olvidar todo lo que había pensado antes, pero esos pensamientos de alivio, de pensar que todo estaba bien, fueron vilmente destruidos, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto principal.

Las frazadas de color azul, se tiñeron de un color rojo. El azabache quedo inmóvil en la puerta, viendo hacia la cama, ya que en ella reposaba una chica. Botada en esa cama, vestida con una ropa de casa, parecía que no iba a salir a ningún lado. Tenia dos heridas de bala en ambas piernas, también tenia tres balas incrustadas en su abdomen. Las siete heridas, no eran mortales, no dieron a ningún órgano importante, aun así la chica se moría de desangramiento. La piel de la rubia estaba muy blanca, sus ojos de color miel, estaban opacos casi sin vida, sus cabellos le tapaban la cara, sus labios estaban del mismo color rojo que las frazadas.

El muchacho que había encontrado aquella escena, después de salir de la sorpresa, fue a donde se encontraba la chica, movió los cabellos que estaban en su cara, la volvió a llamar por su nombre, sus ojos casi sin vida de la chica se movieron lentamente hasta fijarse en el chico, que estaba llamándole por su nombre, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, con sus ultimas fuerzas levanto su mano para tocar la cara del muchacho, el cual había entrado en un tipo de shock, sus labios se abrieron y dijo:

Y…Y..uu –a duras penas, se pudo escuchar aquel nombre corto y monosílabo, que salió con dificultad de la boca de la rubia.

Su mano callo, sus ojos se cerraron, y su vida se apago, el chico salió del shock que le había dado, quiso engañarse diciéndose que tal ves este vida, que aun no a muero, entonces llamo a la ambulancia, un intento vano, el ya lo sabía, pero no quería aceptar, no quería aceptar que le paso eso por su culpa, el no quería…en ese momento, no quería aceptar la realidad.

Lo siento, me dio algo, no se que, pero al parecer en esta historia, estoy haciendo sufrir a varios, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda y Alma –ya verán por que Alma– sinceramente mi idea principal, fue solo hacer sufrir a la pareja de esta historia –eso ya estaba planificado- pero bueno, cosas que pasa por el egoísmo de la inspiración, jaja, a lo que iba, de verdad que me disculpo si los hago sufrir en esta historia, pero yo creo que ya lo tengo que decir, esta historia no creo que va a ser rosa, así que, haber quien se anima a seguir leyendo, jeje, –ojala que con esto siga teniendo lectores- aunque hasta ahora, no he visto ningún reviews, eso es cruel.

En el próximo, episodio va a ser lo que vivió Alma y ella va a decir que es lo que paso en ese día. He dejado algunos misterios, en esta parte para que algunos sean resueltos con Alma y los que quedan, serán resueltos con otro personaje, que no les puedo decir quien es –no se enojen es para que se entusiasmen mas –espero que les haya gustado este episodio.

Y si les gusto haber si me lo demuestran con un reviews, jeje, que hacen falta para que una se inspire, la continuación voy a hacer el próximo mes, ya que voy a estar muy ocupada y no solo por las historias que tengo que actualizar si no que estos mes –Junio, Julio, Agosto y Septiembre– voy a hacer mas historias por…cosas mías, jajaja. Así que sin mas que decirles a ustedes mis lectores, les quiero agradecer por estar leyendo esta historia, desear que sigan leyendo y despedirme de ustedes.

Hasta el próximo episodio, jeje.


End file.
